I Love You Too
by flwoingstar
Summary: And it was all gone. I held her cool, pale hand as the monitor beside me beeped. I looked at her still face, still angelic even in a coma. I could feel her heartbeat, steady against my fingers. One-shot.


**Okay, I know you guys want me to update my other stories but I was reading some really depressing one-shots and had the idea for this story. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT just in case you didn't know.. I hope you like... R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_She smiled at me her eyes holding a magnificent sparkle that still sent shivers down my spine._

_"Ikuto! Let's go play in the water!" Amu grabbed my hands pulling me to the sparkling water before us. I followed passively behind her and we entered the water. It reached up to my ankles and to her calves. She splashed some water at me and I deflected it with my hands. I splashed back and she shrieked. The beautiful girl before me started to run as I flung more water at her. "Ikuto! Stop it!" She giggled as I chased her down the beach. I managed to grab hold of her hand and I pulled her close to me. She shrieked again and tried to pry herself away from me._

_"Amu." I whispered into her ear and I felt her shiver. I smirked and let her go, she quickly ran away from me, a bright red blush painting her cheeks._

And it was all gone. I held her cool, pale hand as the monitor beside me beeped. I looked at her still face, still angelic even in a coma. I could feel her heartbeat, steady against my fingers yet mocking. She wasn't here with me, she wasn't laughing, crying, smiling, talking. Her pink hair was splayed out below her and I wanted to just run my hands through it as she looked up at me. I just wanted her to talk to me again. Today was the last day. I wouldn't be able to look at her anymore after this, I would never see my strawberry again. They would pull her life support in a couple minutes and I didn't want to be there, but I wanted to spend some more time with her. I moved my thumb in comforting circles on the back of her hands and stroked her face one last time.

"Ikuto-san? I'm sorry but you have to leave." The nurse peeked her head in to the hospital room and watched as the blue haired man kissed the sleeping girl goodbye. He walked past her, his hand covering his face. The nurse hurried to the doctor's office telling him that it was time. He nodded and proceeded to follow her.

Amu was locked inside her brain and she would do anything just to get out. A fragile line was connecting her to the outside world and it was breaking. She couldn't hold any longer. Ikuto was there she could feel him rubbing his fingers on her hand and stroking her face. Oh how she missed Ikuto. But then he was gone, he had left like everyone else and now she was alone. She could feel her conscious fading and she gasped for breaths in the thoughtless wasteland around her. 'Ikuto' she managed to gasp before the world around her faded to black.

"I-is it done?" Ikuto choked out as the doctor came back into the waiting room. He nodded silently as the blue haired man burst into tears. He collapsed on the ground, hands over his eyes. Amu's parents were hugging each other both of them sobbing quietly into each others arms, Ami was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what was going on but one thing was clear. She was never going to see her older sister again. Ami whimpered at the thought and she started to wail, her cries were heard throughout the whole hospital and many nurses came to check out the problem. Ikuto was cold all over, he wanted to be with Amu and hug her, and kiss her, and be happy. But she wasn't here, she was gone and he was never going to see her again. He closed his eyes and imagined her. Beautiful pink hair cascading down her back in light waves, honey gold eyes that seemed to stare into your soul in the most endearing way, and her smile that lit up her features like Christmas lights.

_'Ikuto, I love you.'_ She had whispered that night before she left, her eyes sparkling as he was at a lost for words.

"I love you too, Amu. I love you too."

**R&amp;R**


End file.
